Love, Luck and Controversy
by MyAlterEgoRavyn
Summary: Ravyn gets the tag partners from hell and her supposedly dream job seems to not be everything she was hoping for. But what happens when a close friend presents something that could seemingly change this rather dismal partnership? Will it work out? Or will
1. Regrets and New Chances

Summary: Ravyn gets the tag partners from hell and her supposedly dream job seems to not be everything she was hoping for. But what happens when a close friend presents something that could seemingly change this rather dismal partnership? Will it work out? Or will everything come crashing down again?

Pairings (in further chapters): John Cena/Becky, Ravyn/Matt Hardy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars so don't sue me! I do own the characters Ravyn and Becky.

Note: John Cena, during this story, is on the Smackdown roster, as is Nitro and Melina. MNM are still a team.

-------------------

Regrets and New Chances 

Why am I cursed? I get the job of my dreams and I'm cursed with the tag partner from hell…she warned me but did I listen? As usual…no…I mentally kick myself as I glance across at my tag partner from now until the end of a very long five month period. My god she's vein…prancing around in front of the mirror, more worried about her appearance than actually being a tag partner and helping out when it's needed.

"Are you done!" I question agitatedly, wanting to actually for once be on time for a match, I wasn't going to risk getting roasted by our General Manager for what seemed the tenth time this week for being late to a match.

"Beauty takes time," she announced curtly, brushing her hair for about the fifteenth time in the past five minutes. "Besides, the boys haven't come yet…"

"And they are just as bad…" I mumbled under my breath, those two prancing twits who can't seem to stand being away from a mirror for five minutes when they aren't in a match, trying their best to humiliate their opponent and humiliating themselves at the same time. There was a loud bang as the door was thrown open, snapping me from my thoughts. My so called 'tag partner' turned abruptly, smiling as the two males entered, flicking their long hair back, and straightening their fur coats, checking the belts are firmly attached to their pants. I roll my eyes, sighing as I stand up to finally leave to the arena entrance. I had complained so many times to the General Manager that this partnership just wasn't working…but as he said, 'to get to the top you have to make sacrifices, even if it means doing something you don't want to.' I can live with that, just not with the three nitwits known as 'MNM' to a wide range audience across the world.

"Ravyn!" said the sharp female voice of the banshee named Melina, once again bringing me out of my train of thought. "Let's go!" she said promptly, walking from the locker room with the two males quickly following behind her. I just stand, taking my own time, it seemed for once we may actually be on time…maybe the threats of being fired permanently was finally getting the message through their thick skulls. I was surprised it actually penetrated the thick layers of hair products. I glanced in the mirror momentarily, looking at the pale face framed by the cascading black hair, the almost colourless skin highlighting blue eyes. Damn, did I really look that bad? I shrug it off as I finally make my own way out of the room. The corridors seem almost empty, with the odd person wandering about their business.

"Ravyn!" called a rather familiar voice; I blinked as I turned to see the mousey blonde and long time friend come quickly towards me.

"Becky, hi…" I simply reply half heartedly, Becky giving me a confused look as she watched me for a few moments.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she put her arms around me in our usual greeting.

"The usual," I roll my eyes and shake my head as I pull away, "I really wish I had listened to you now, I really do…"

"They getting under your skin?" Becky asked, I nodded in reply and sighed heavily. "Well, there is no need to be so moody!" Becky announced cheerfully, the smile she gave me being somewhat disturbing.

"You have been on the sugar again haven't you?" I winced as the smile turned into a grin, "whatever your planning Becky, it's scaring me already…"

"Don't be!" Becky laughed, "because you will be grinning to when you hear the news!"

"News?" I questioned, even though worried about the wide grin, I was suddenly rather interested.

"Yep! Teddy is supposed to tell you but…what the hell!" Becky laughed again, I just watched her in silence, Becky seemed to love to have these small moments of madness when she laughed at nothing. "Okay, number one, a month has been knocked off the amount of time you have to tag with the walking diaper stains, and two, your next tag partner has already been chosen!"

"Who?" I asked quickly, already more than relieved that I would be spending less time with the weirdo bunch, though it did still seem I would be spending an eternity with them.

"Me! We will be tagging together! Me and you!" Becky announced excitedly, almost literally bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I think I will remind John to lower your sugar dosage," I laughed, feeling rather relieved that maybe things wont be so bad after all, if I can survive the next four months that is.

"Funny," Becky said sarcastically, giggling as she burst out laughing once again. I shook my head amusedly at my close friend's behaviour, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be standing here right now.

"I have a match to get to," I said quickly, interrupting the mass of laughter that didn't seem to want to stop.

"Alright! Show them what you're made of!" Becky said confidently smiling; I returned the smile to her and nodded. We embraced quickly, before I waved to my friend, jogging towards the entrance of the arena, knowing the 'perfectionists' I would be scorched for the one being late this time.

"You decided to make it some time today!" came the shrill call, myself doing the usual and ignoring her as she stood ready to exit through the curtain. "And make sure you do the job right tonight!"

"Whatever," I mumbled as I join them. It seemed that the members of MNM, as well as myself, had lately had a string of bad luck. According to Melina, every incident being my fault, because rookies always make mistakes, professionals make no mistakes. That was the small lecture she had given me one too many times, and frankly…I was getting more than fed up of it. She was no professional…that psychopath Mickey James could run rings around this stuck up bimbo, and that was saying something.

The match was to be a rather easy one, or so I thought. An inter-gender eight person tag match, myself and MNM against Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Jillian Hall and Ashley. I've been at the WWE for a month now, Becky over a year…and when I was informed that I got the job I was hoping to be tagging with Becky in the first place. How wrong I was. Becky had warned me how ignorant MNM were, but I thought I could handle it. According to Teddy, before I got to tag with Becky it was to be seen how well I worked with other teams. I would rather listen to Sharmell pronouncing 'my man, and your king' every time I exited into the arena, than have to watch Melina, Mercury and Nitro prance and pose down to the ring with the 'Press' taking snap shots of their every move. Everyone knows they are just Smackdown! Magazine photographers, who soon discard the one too many pictures of them.

My thoughts are disturbed once again as MNM's music hit, and Nitro grabbed my arm and pushed me through the curtain into the bright lights and roars from the thousands of fans. I just follow behind as the three walked ahead, arm in arm as the camera's flashed many times in their faces, walking backwards down the already laid red carpet. I listen to the deafening boos and hisses of the masses, showing their disapproval for the team, including myself. And for a good reason, the manner in which I came into this team wasn't exactly what I had wanted when I asked for an attention grabbing entrance into the business.

FLASHBACK

"We are MNM…and you should know your place! You should know when you are looking at real superstars," Melina said in a stern tone, microphone in hand as she stalked up and down the ring in front of the rock chick known as Ashley. Merkury and Nitro smiled and laughed, clapping and nodding their approval of Melina's words. "And all I see…is second rate trash!" Melina spat, Ashley looking rather angered by this point.

"Listen here Melina!" she shouted as Melina made to speak again, the audience cheering. "You call me trash?" Ashley smirked, as she looked Melina up and down, "I think I can definitely say the same thing for you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Melina yelled, her face already starting to turn red with rage. "You will pay for that!" Melina shouted, a sudden smile appearing, Ashley looking more than confused. But all soon became clear. A black haired female grabbed Ashley's shoulder, forcing her to turn around, in a second bringing a swift kick to her stomach. Ashley keeled over as MNM watched on, smiling and laughing as the black haired female quickly took hold of Ashley's head under arm and pulled her head down into the mat with a hard DDT. The audience booed their disapproval, the black haired female smiling as she looked down at the fallen Ashley, standing along side MNM.

FLASHBACK END

It wasn't something I was proud of, but Theodore Long said if I didn't do it, no job. So it was a most reluctant move, having admire Ashley before I had entered the WWE. As well as many other superstars, but among the female superstars Ashley was one I kind of looked up to.

The whistles and wolf calls from a group of males near by made me come out of my moment of reminiscing, Melina having started her usual entrance ritual. I just shook my head, using the stairway as MNM did their usual prancing around, or so I called it. Once they had finally finished, the music of MNM's tag team rivals, Paul London and Brian Kendrick kicked up, accompanied by the cheers of the audience. The gold masked duo ran like bullets to the ring, sliding inside and sending MNM and myself out of the ring, Jillian and Ashley walking down the entranceway behind them. Another match, another 'accident' bound to cause more unfortunate bad luck among our team.


	2. All Loss and No Gain

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the WWE superstars! I do own the characters Becky and Ravyn.

------

All Loss and No Gain 

What a nightmare…what a total mess! We lost, and now it is me who will have to 'face the music' and be scorched by miss banshee for the rest of the night. I just want to go back to my hotel room, have some peace and quiet, and sleep. But no, instead I have to have an ear aching for the next two hours and why? Because I have to travel with my so called tag partners.

By the time we reach the rented car, Melina has already been screeching at me for one hour solid. I would usually just turn my head and not listen, but once we are in the confined space of the rented car the voice volume now sounds like a fog horn being blasted down my ear.

"You cost us our reputation again! How many more times are you going to mess up? I told Theodore Long this was a bad idea, but did he listen? As always, no! And now we are stuck with you for five months! I mean, five months! I'm not going to be able to cope with anymore losses!" Melina ranted, her face now a beetroot red colour. In between I had tried to correct her that it was only four months, but she still didn't hear me. I wasn't surprised of course. I had also tried arguing that our loss wasn't my fault! But once again, she didn't listen to a word I had to say.

As the car pulled out of the parking lot I stare out of the window, the street lights flashing as the car passed them. The match started off so well, Nitro and Merkury had isolated Brian Kendrick, and everything seemed to be going okay…until total disaster struck.

FLASHBACK

It was too perfect, they had no chance now! Nitro smirked as he raised his foot and kicked Brian hard in the side of the head, leaving him on his back, motionless in the ring. Paul London watched as Nitro teased him by making the gesture of MNM's finishing move, 'snapshot'. Paul jumped into the ring, only to have his path blocked by the referee. Melina saw her chance, climbing into the ring and jumping on Brian, pulling his hair and hitting him several times over. Now things were really starting to get out of hand, with Paul straining against the reff and Nitro continuing to tease him, it went un-noticed as Jillian quickly moved into the ring, grabbing hold of Melina's hair and pulling her off of Brian. The two girls began to scrap, scratching and pulling each others hair as the audience cheered them on, Merkury stepping in and attempting to break them up. Now Brian stood, rather dazed. Ravyn saw her opportunity, now she to entering the ring, waiting until Brian turned before she brought up her foot to kick him forcedly in the head…but Brian moved, her foot connecting with the back of Nitro's head. Before Ravyn could react, and stop Brian from pinning Nitro, Ashley came out of no where, tackling her to the mat. The next thing that was heard was the audience counting along with the reff, '1, 2, 3!' Cheers erupted, Brian and Paul's music hitting.

"And here are your winners…Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Jillian Hall and Ashley!"

FLASHBACK END

Okay…so…maybe it was my fault that we lost, but it was an accident! Brian moved before I hit him!

"Ravyn! Are you even listening to me?" Melina's protests returning quickly, I sigh heavily as I continue to stare out of the window.

"I guess not," I answer simply, a feeling of relief washing over me as we pull up in front of the hotel.

"Well you should be! You cost us the match!" Melina screeched, I picked up my duffel bag from the seat next to me, quickly opening the door and jumping out.

"Bye Melina," I say boredly, ignoring the protests as I slam the door shut. I walk into the calm and quiet of the hotel lobby, feeling the on coming headache, my ears ringing.

"Ravyn!" comes the cheery voice, the sudden sharp clap on the back making me turn.

"Hey Becks," I say, my friend beaming at me.

"Sorry about your match! I hope you aren't too disappointed!" Becky said in a rather loud voice, either her voice was louder than usual or it was just a symptom of the headache. I make to speak, but Becky cuts me off before I can speak. "Me, John and some others are going to the nearest club for a drink! Want to come?" I make to answer, but I once again get cut off. I really need to tell John to stop feeding her sugar. "I can see your down! So come and have a drink and celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" I question, surprised Becky let me get a word in.

"Your match! I know you lost but…what the heck! Celebrate and have a drink you moody git!" Becky laughs, I look at her strangely.

"But isn't drinking when you're down called 'drowning your sorrows'? Not celebrating…" Becky thinks this over for a minute, then smiles widely again, shrugging.

"Same thing!" Becky smiled, once again having one of her moments when she made no sense whatsoever.

"No it isn't Becky," I sigh heavily.

"In my world it is!" Becky announced, "now come with us?" Before I have chance to decline Becky has taken hold of my arm and is now dragging me out of the hotel lobby, where John was waiting with some of the others. Seems I have no choice in the matter, not really looking forward to the pounding beats of the club, and shouting just so that we can hear each other speak. I suppose it's better than staying in all alone all night…


	3. Meetings, Greetings and Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, I own the characters Becky and Ravyn.

-------------------------

Meetings, Greetings and Saying Goodbye

"Why are we going here again?" I question Becky who is just in front of me with John as we wait to enter the club in a long line, some of the others standing around me as they chatted enthusiastically to each other about their matches.

"To have some fun!" Becky answered, grinning as she glanced back at me. I could already here the pounding beats up ahead, I am shoved along as some are allowed to enter the club and we move further up the line. So this is what Becky called fun? Then again she found a lot of things easily entertaining.

I am relieved when we are finally up front, being let in easily as we are quickly recognised by the bouncer at the door.

"He looked…excited…" I say slowly as I glance back at the bouncer for a moment, Becky giggling.

"I think he was a big John Cena fan," she said, John raising an eyebrow as he also glanced back at the bouncer.

"The way he was jumping up and down like that it looked like he was about to have an accident," John said, Becky giggling in response. I couldn't help myself but smirk at this; John easily made people laugh, so I noticed. "I think he needs a visit to the little boys room…"

"Think he can hold it? Looks like he's about to burst," I say, Becky giggling again, she really did laugh too easily; I just roll my eyes at her. This was what I missed when Becky left to work with the WWE, just being with her and having her laugh at nothing in particular making a situation rather amusing. We make our way through a crowd of people who are dancing and drinking, talking among themselves and laughing. Some stopped to turn and stare, some whispering to each other excitedly. I can only guess what they are saying, 'oh my god it's John Cena!' 'He looks so different in real life!' I look at Becky, who, no surprise to me, was glaring at some of the girls as they watched them, linking his arm rather protectively.

"John!" came a call from our right, some of our fellow work colleagues sitting around about three tables, John waving to them and making his way over with Becky. I just follow behind, making sure I was sitting beside my friend, the others who had come with us joining us also. This was cosy…I just look at Becky, who seems to be too occupied with John at that current moment.

"Sickening ain't it?" asks a voice, which sounded rather familiar coming from my right. I look to see a guy sitting beside me, dark hair framing his face, sideburns leading into a goatee on his chin, the brown eyes watching me.

"Um…y-yes…" I agree, stammering slightly. My mind is on overload, 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's Matt Hardy! He's like…the hottest guy besides Cena…' I wished the ground would swallow me as I felt a blush creep across my face. Matt notices the blush and he smiles at me, this just makes me blush even more…what does he think he's doing?

"You okay?" he asks, that accent…that voice…I notice that Becky had finally managed to surface from John, I quickly pull at her arm.

"Excuse me…" I say quickly to Matt, Becky making a shouting protest as I pull her out of her seat and towards the girls bathroom, John frowning slightly as he watched us leave.

"What are you doing?" Becky questioned as the door closes; I look into the mirror, the blush still evident across my face. "Are you feeling ill or something? You don't look so good…" Becky said.

"No! I'm fine…I just…oh my god he is so hot…" I just let this spill out of my mouth as though I couldn't believe I had spoken to Matt Hardy, I felt like I was back in highschool, melting over a crush.

"Who?" Becky asked, frowning slightly, "if you are talking about John…" she waved a finger at me warningly.

"No! Not John…well…yes John is hot but that's not it…" I couldn't help but smile as Becky continued to frown at me. "I'm talking about Matt Hardy!" Becky's frown turned into a grin, oh no…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her.

"You like him?" she asked, grinning, as though she was suppressing a giggle, I felt like shouting 'duh', wasn't it obvious? But I just stayed quiet; wishing my darn cheeks would stop being so…red…I felt like a human tomato. "What's the problem?" Becky asked, I sighed.

"I don't know…I just…he's so hot!" I repeat, it felt like he was taunting me when he smiled, like he knew just that smile alone would make me shiver and melt.

"Then talk to him!" Becky laughed; I looked at her as though she was crazy. "God Ravyn, if you like him you could at least try talking to him instead of running away! Otherwise he would just ignore you because he thinks you don't like him back!"

"But I do!" I almost yell at Becky, who just starts laughing again.

"Then just talk to him! Being social can help you go a LONG way in a relationship," Becky nodded wisely, I just grin at her.

"And you should know? You and John are super glued to each other's lips every chance you get, there isn't much socialising going on there," I laugh as Becky hits my arm playfully.

"We are just more physical then vocal," Becky said definitely, folding her arms.

"I bet you are both physical and vocal at night," I laugh, Becky hitting me again.

"Cheeky!" she protests, I just grin at her as she rolls her eyes. "Now get your ass out there and actually TALK to Matt, I want to see you two together before the end of tonight!"

"I actually get to know someone first, unlike you and John who just jumped into bed first chance you got," I deserved it as Becky hits me again.

"So not true!" she protests angrily. "Now go!" she says sternly, pointing towards the girl's bathroom door, I just laugh.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" I walk out of the bathroom, Becky soon following as we make our way back over.

"Was there a problem?" John asks Becky as she sits beside him, Becky shakes her head smiling.

"Nope!" she replies happily, myself looking at Matt so that I don't have to witness their sickly greeting to each other.

"You okay?" Matt asks, I smile and nod in return. "You're new aren't you?"

"Yes, I've been here for a month," I answer to him, Matt nodding.

"So…what are you doing when you leave?" Matt asks with a small shrug, I try to stop myself from blushing again.

"Probably going back to my hotel," I answer with a nod, Matt smiling. Oh my god, is it just me or has he got closer?

"What's your name?" he asks, I swallow hard, he is getting closer!

"R-Ravyn…" I stammer, what is he doing? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

"Ravyn…nice name," he says, I can't help but blush deeply.

"Thank you…" I say quickly, my eyes widening slightly as I watch Matt's eyes look me over, I bite my lip.

"I was wondering…would you…I don't know…like to go somewhere sometime? Just me and you?" Matt asks, I feel eyes on the back of my head, and I just know Becky is watching hopefully.

"S-sure…" I stammer in response. I watched him silently for a few moments, I couldn't believe it when I feel the lips press against my own. I was now waiting for me to wake up; to sit up in bed and find out this never happened. But I didn't wake up…he is actually kissing me! What do I do? How do I respond? I feel his lips part from mine and I almost whine in disappointment, he looks at me for a moment in silence.

"Something wrong?" he asks, I quickly shake my head in response.

"Um…n-no I just…wow look at the time…" I quickly stand, what cheesy line to use! I curse at myself under my breath as I quickly start to move away, I had to, not that I wanted to…I would of said or done something really stupid and messed it up! Well maybe I just have, nice going Ravyn.

"Ravyn!" calls Matt's voice, I turn quickly to see him standing up from his seat and walking to me. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asks, a look in his eyes which was almost pleading with me. I'm a sucker for puppy dog faces.

"Yes, sure I will," I answer, Matt smiling happily as I agree.

"And…can I get your number?" he asks, blushing lightly, he is sooooo cute!

"Yes of course!" I pull out my cell phone and we exchange numbers.

"See you tomorrow…" he says, kissing my cheek. I blush slightly, matching him as I quickly walking away towards the door. I don't care who sees, mouthing to myself 'oh my god' over and over again. I look down as I receive a text…grinning even more as I read it 'missing you already'. He is so sweet! I almost let out a girly squeal as I exit the club, walking back towards the hotel. I suddenly recieve another text, this time from Becky.

"Hey! Where did you go?" she questioned, I just smile.

"I shall tell you back at the hotel!" I reply, fastening my pace to the hotel, grinning like an idiot.


End file.
